An organization may include an information technology (IT) system for providing a service, such as, for example, a web site, to its customers. The IT system may include numerous servers, databases, network routers, web servers, load balancers, etc., located in multiple data centers, which serve to provide the web site. The performance of the web site may determine customer satisfaction and may empower the organization to provide customers with additional services thereby increasing the importance of minimizing the amount of time required to resolve issues occurring within the IT system.